


Kagehina Week

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagehina Week! Two authors so ALL prompts are done (so 2 chapters a day for this whole week!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One-Stretching

**Author's Note:**

> Day One-Stretching 
> 
> It's almost midnight in my time zone but I made it before the 14th ended so I'm not late....(maybe?) Hope you all have a lovely day! -Cat

Kagehina day one - warm up. 

"Kageyama! We should warm up before our run, yesterday my legs were killing me because I didn't stretch!" Hinata declared, sitting down on the grass. They were at the park, on weekends they would run together, although this Saturday morning tradition hadn't started very nicely. (They kept crossing paths and racing through the park in a mildly malicious competition, and then they sorta just started running together as they got to know each other better and better.) 

Kageyama sat down across from him and nodded before starting to stretch out his legs. 

Hinata laughed, "Wow, Kags. Star setter can't touch his toes." 

"Yeah? Well it's not my fault I'm tall. It's easy for you cuz you're tiny." He retorted. 

Hinata rolled his eyes and said, "Here, put your feet against mine and stretch as far as you can." 

Kageyama's eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he complied, liking the mischievous smile that spread across Hinata's face. Kags could get within a few inches of his toes, but not quite all the way. Hinata, being exceptionally flexible, reached past his own toes, grabbed Kageyama's hands, and much to his friend's alarm, pulled. Kageyama was caught off guard and Hinata pulled way too hard. 

To be fair, Kageyama touched his toes. Though the unintentional side effect of ending up lying on top of Hinata was rather disconcerting. 

"Sorry!" Hinata laughed. 

"Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, confused as a reddish hue flooded his face, he rested his weight on his elbows but his face was still really damn close to Hinata's though in his befuddled state, he didn't think to move much farther. 

"Hey! You did end up touching your toes though!" Hinata grinned. 

"I think I popped some bones out of sockets!" Kageyama hissed, though still more shocked than angry. 

Hinata rolled his eyes, "Did not! You're fine!" Then he thought about it for a second, "Wait! Get off of me!" 

A cherry-colored Kageyama scrambled to his feet, mumbling something the vaguely passed for an apology (if you squint!). 

Hinata stood up and brushed himself off, and then his face lit up in a smile once again; "Come on! Race to the dead pine tree!" And with that he bounded away. 

Kageyama sighed, and sprinted after him, a tiny smile pulling at his lips.


	2. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Day one- Miracle. 
> 
> Barely made it in time but I'm here! I hope you like it! -Crow

It began the day they first met. From the time he watched Hinata’s eyes light up with that determined passion; the first time he heard the short little redhead shout not to underestimate him. He would forever deny how often he thought of him after that. He would never admit that simply thinking of him made his chest feel tight. And to make things worse, once he finally got to the point where he could almost forget about him, Hinata was thrown back into his life.

 

The moment he saw him, as he slammed open the gym doors, he was sure he was hallucinating. Hinata had questioned if Kageyama even remembered him. He wouldn’t dare say that he had been trying very hard to do just that.

 

Dealing with emotions in general had never been Kageyama’s strong suit. He tended to turn any emotion into irrational anger and normally ended up getting mad at the people he cared for most. Hence not having anyone close to him anymore. His team had given up on him after so long, and if his own teammates couldn’t understand and help him than who ever would?

 

He had given up at some point in time, deciding that he was content being alone. It was better for everyone. Despite his resolve, that didn’t stop him from hoping. He occasionally thought of the determination and refusal to back down he had seen in the red head so long ago. He dared to dream that if anyone could break through his emotional disaster it would be him.

 

Naturally the second he laid eyes on Hinata his instincts kicked in and he began his defense of insults and glares. Being a normal human being Hinata returned his hate in turn. He felt a small piece of him break despite the fact he had nobody to blame but himself. It was him who drove Hinata to hate him. It was him who could never find any words around the person he cared about. Blaming Hinata for not magically realizing his internal struggle was foolish

 

Practice was his normal fallback to get his mind off things. He could concentrate on perfecting his sets over and over until nothing else was on his mind. Sadly it was a little more difficult to focus when Hinata was right in front of him. Begging again and again for one more toss and Kageyama could never find the strength to say no. In the end, the brilliant smile he got in return was worth spending the entire practice working with him.

 

Their relationship began to fall into some semblance of a rhythm as the school year went on. They argued and fought constantly and Hinata was still hooked on the ‘forever rivals’ thing but it was… dare he say it… nice. Spending time with Hinata, despite everything, was nice. It was comfortable when they had long drawn on debates about pointless things that didn’t matter in the end. A few times, he even managed to get Hinata to smile outside of practice. He hadn’t done anything special to warrant such an expression, (going on a rant about how annoying birds were in the morning was not something he thought Hinata would find funny) but it turned him into a puddle nonetheless.

 

More and more often they began to meet outside of practice. They went to the park in between their houses all the time to play volleyball, but they ended up spending more of it talking then actually practicing. Granted their conversations were still bickering but it was somehow calming. Laying there in the grass, staring up at the sky next to his partner, Kageyama finally admitted it to himself: he had it bad for Hinata Shouyou.

 

He should have realized it a long time ago, but he assumed it was the want of friendship that made him think about Hinata all the time. He had thought that he wanted to get close to him because he couldn’t find anyone else who had the determination to stick with him. Those things were true of course, but there was more. He wanted Hinata to think about him as often as Kageyama thought of him. He wanted to be the first person Hinata came to when he was struggling or had good news. He wanted Hinata to realize how much he cared about him and how often his smile lit up his day.

 

He felt a rock sink to the bottom of his stomach when he realized that would never happen. He had screwed this up from beginning to end. Not once had he told Hinata how important he was. He had never encouraged him when he needed it. The occasional ‘good job’ was all he ever gave out. Hinata had to hate him. Who wouldn’t hate someone who treated them they way he treated Hinata.

 

He stared up at the clouds lost in his own thoughts. It took him a while to realize that Hinata had said something to him. He glanced up at the redhead who was now sitting cross-legged next to him.

 

“What?” Brilliant. Way to sound intelligent.

 

“I asked you what you were thinking about. You face looked even worse than it normally does. And that’s really saying something.” Hinata repeated.

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes feeling his heart sink a little lower. “Excuse you, I was born with this face.” He closed his eyes and pretended to ignore Hinata.

 

“You didn’t answer my question idiot. Now tell me what’s got you more moody than usual.”

 

Kageyama opened his eyes. And looked into Hinata’s dark brown eyes. “It’s nothing, just forget about it.”

 

He moved to start standing up but Hinata grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. “Nope. Something is wrong and you’re going to tell me what it is or I’ll have to… punch you in the face or something.”

 

He had that determined look in his eyes: the look that captured Kageyama in the first place. He knew there was no getting out of this one. He started to think for a believable lie to tell, preferably one that would make Hinata angry enough to forget about the topic. In truth, he wanted to thank Hinata for dealing with his misdirected anger. He wanted to thank him for not asking him why he got angry over small things, but instead rose to the challenge. He wanted to say thank you for all the times he had put Hinata down and not held it against him.

 

Unfortunately, his mouth betrayed him and instead of the convincing lie he had been planning on, something else rolled off his tongue.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hinata looked at his strangely and just when Kageyama thought he would start questioning what he meant by that, Hinata gave him a small smile bumping their shoulders together.

 

“Of course.” was his simple reply. Hinata stood and held out a hand to help a shocked Kageyama stand.

 

By some miracle Hinata understood. Kageyama didn’t have to go on a long rant about how thankful he was that Hinata was beside him, all he had to say were those simple words.

 

With a smile on his face for the first time in a long time, he reached up and grabbed Hinata’s hand.

 

 Maybe, Hinata didn’t hate him as much as he thought he did. Maybe… this could work out. Wouldn’t that truly be a miracle?


	3. Tinkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These prompts are really fun. I hope you enjoy this is much as I enjoyed writing it! - Crow

The day was melting, as it always was in the middle of summer. The clouds had decided not to show up today so there was nothing to block the sun. Any sane person would be inside with all the fans on eating a Popsicle, but Hinata and Kageyama were never known to be sane. Instead of trying to cool off they were in Hinata’s back yard practicing volleyball even though their season didn’t start for a few months.

 

“One more!” Hinata shouted, despite feeling faint from the heat.

 

“Fine. But after this we should take a brake and drink water or something. You look like your going to pass out.” Kageyama suggested.

 

As anyone who knew them could predict, they didn’t stop until four sets later. They stumbled onto Hinata’s small deck and grabbed the lukewarm water bottles they had left there. Completely out of breath, they collapsed onto the ground chugging their water and breathing heavy. Hinata leaned his head onto Kageyama’s shoulder as they tried to calm their racing hearts.

 

It had been almost two months sense they had started dating and still this was how they spent most of their time. Occasionally they would go out to a movie together and hold hands, but they honestly felt more connected when they were practicing together. They hadn’t told the team yet, but they could tell they were beginning to get suspicious. After all, they had been joined at the hip for a while now.

 

They leaned back against the door of the house and Kageyama took the moment to lace their fingers together. Thankfully a light breeze had shown up as they sat there cooling off. The wind shook the small wind chime that Hinata’s mother had hung up for the summer. It gave a pleasant tinkling sound and Kageyama turned slightly to stare at it.

 

“I really like that wind chime. It sounds like your laugh.” Kageyama said quietly.

 

Hinata looked up at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened in shock. His heart beat shot right up the speed it was going while they were practicing. He stared at Kageyama whose face was turning bright red and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

“Y-you can't just say stuff like that out of nowhere dumbass!” Hinata huffed, completely flustered at the unexpected compliment.

 

“Wha? I didn’t mean to say it out loud idiot! So what if I like your laugh? I’m dating you! I can compliment you all I want!” Kageyama half shouted glaring down at Hinata.

 

Hinata poked him in the ribs. “Shut up! You’re making it worse!” he hid his burning face against Kageyama’s chest.

 

Kageyama smiled at his ridiculous boyfriend and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to his chest. “You’re an idiot. I guess that’s why I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Hinata quietly mumbled against the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt.


	4. Day 2-Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata is more observant that Kageyama realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IM LATE. Have a lovely day! -Cat

day2 subtle

“Kageyama?” A clear, curious voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“What?” Kageyama snapped, a little flash of an uncertain feeling flickered across his eyes. 

Hinata caught the little flicker, and stared at Kageyama’s eyes intently, looking for another clue. 

“What do you want, dumbass?” Kageyama snarled, breaking eye contact. 

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out later.” Hinata smiled. 

Uncertainty filled Kageyama’s eyes again. They were friends now, after a long time of being hateful rivals. But rivals turned into begrudging allies, and then to respected acquaintances, then friends and now they were basically connected at the hip: as Tsukishima liked to point out. Kageyama wondered how their relationship would progress from this point on; would they grow apart as the years went on? Have a fight and stop speaking to each other for years? Be lifelong friends and go to the Olympics? 

Or maybe they would kiss.

Kageyama didn’t really know. He wouldn’t know unless he asked Hinata, and even then, nothing was for certain. He didn’t like that particular fact. Hinata would eventually leave him behind, maybe not in volleyball, but in life. Hinata was outgoing and kind, and so determined. There was no way he wouldn’t thrive the rest of his life. He’d meet someone to grow old with and leave Kageyama alone to try and quiet his jealous heart. 

“Kags?”

“Hm?” He looked up from his shoes, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“You feeling okay?” Hinata inquired carefully, one eyebrow raised in concern.

Kageyama just nodded and packed up his school bag, “Of course, I never get sick!”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “That’s not what I meant! You’re actin’ all weird and stuff and if I did something to make you mad you better tell me right now!”

“What?”

“I mean, you’re usually pretty loud when you’re mad but I wasn’t sure since you’re shit at talking about anything important so I figured I musta done something. Or someone else did something and we can kick their ass!” Hinata declared. 

“Dumbass, that’s not it! It’s nothing!” Kageyama protested with a huff. 

Hinata narrowed his eyes skeptically and replied, “Fine!”

Kageyama exhaled loudly, (over dramatic teenaged sigh?) and walked out quickly. 

“Hey! Wait up!” Hinata gathered up his things and ran after him. 

He caught up to his brooding friend and snapped, “Why’re you acting like this? Just tell me what’s wrong that’s what you’re supposed to do when you’re friends!”

Kageyama’s brow scrunched up and he started, “I...nothing’s wrong! I’m just in a pissed off mood!”

“is it because volleyball practice was cancelled today? Or the rainy weather has you down? C’mon! You can tell me anything I won’t even tell my cat, I swear!”

Kageyama saw a way out and took it, “Yeah, I just really wanted to play today. I always get stressed when I can’t practice.”

Hinata grinned up at him, “See? That wasn’t so hard! I was feeling kinda down about it too, but we can practice in the park if you want!”

“It’s raining, dumbass.”

“I wonder how many times you’ve called me dumbass today? But I guess you’re right, Let’s go get ice cream instead!”

Heat rushed to Kageyama’s face. he didn’t mean to be as rude as he was to Hinata. He just kept getting too goddamn flustered and and all that comes out of his mouth is “dumbass”. He’s just grateful Hinata doesn’t seem to mind as much anymore. 

Hinata saw the emotions flicker across his friend’s eyes again. 

“Oh.”

“What?”

“You lied, didn’t you?” Hinata said quietly, a little disheartened. 

“No! I...”

Hinata looked him straight in the eyes and snapped, “Idiot! I know when you’re upset, okay? I can see it in your eyes and tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it!”

“I already said that I’m fine!” Kageyama hissed. 

“Then why do you have that stupid, sad look in your eyes! What the hell are you thinking about!” Hinata stood his ground, determined as ever. 

Kageyama looked away again, “It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously not nothing so tell me!”

“Why are you so fucking convinced that something’s wrong?” He glared, half hoping to scare him off. 

“Your stupid eyes! You look so distant and sad and it pisses me off and I need to fix it! I need to do something for you! I have to make sure that I make you as invincible as you make me!” 

Oh. 

He noticed that. 

Kageyama had underestimated Hinata again. 

He hadn’t realized Hinata cared about him enough to learn to read him like that. 

Kageyama smiled for the first time in ages and replied truthfully, “It’s nothing, really. You already fixed it.”


	5. Day 3-Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata observes Kageyama setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short and I'm so tired Im sorry friends.   
> -Cat

Hinata was a blur of a living being. He was in constant motion; always running, jumping, pacing, bouncing, falling. From his speech, to his thought process to his actual movements, the way he experienced life was fast. Most of the time, it was fairly crude movements, fueled by huge bursts or sudden, energetic speed. 

Which is why he was so surprised when he watched Kageyama set. 

The movement itself wasn’t anything that he should have been moved by. 

But the way the setter moved so fluidly, so gracefully, captured his attention. The fact that such a graceful movement also had such speed and power only entranced him more. 

Hinata smiled as he watched from the back row of the court, even though it was Asahi who got to spike the ball this time, instead of him. 

As he took his place in the front row again, he was even more determined to out run the blockers, because he desperately wanted to be the one who Kageyama set to, he always wanted to be the one that Kageyama set to.


	6. Pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my day three! Not as good as I hoped but it works! Enjoy! -Crow

Hinata was an extremely active person. He never stopped running around, throwing himself into everything he did and making sure he was doing everything to its full extent. Sitting around and doing nothing was okay occasionally but normally he preferred to be constantly doing something.

 

That’s why when he realized that he had a free night he instantly asked Kageyama if he wanted to do something. Of course, being the incredible boyfriend that he was, Kageyama suggested going to the sports store to look at volleyball supplies. It was a perfect date in his opinion.

 

Kageyama went over to Hinata’s place a little early because the sky had started to darken with storm clouds and he didn’t feel like walking it the rain. It was a good thing he did because only a few minuets after arriving the sky opened up and started pouring. When Kageyama walked in he saw Hinata looking out the window with an obnoxious pouting face.

 

Hinata turned to look at him. “Awwww! Now it’s raining too hard to go anywhere! What are we supposed to do if we can’t go anywhere?”

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “We could just _not_ go anywhere for once? We can just hang out here for a change.”

 

Hinata shot him a confused look. “What? But isn’t that really boring?”

 

Kageyama glared at him. “No its not! We can just watch TV or something. We don’t have to go anywhere to have fun.”

 

“Okay?” Hinata said doubtfully.

 

Kageyama grabbed his wrist and tugged him into the living room. He was determined to prove that not doing anything was okay too. He opened up Netflix and found his favorite movie before plopping down on the couch and dragging Hinata with him. He looped his arms around him and pulled him close as the movie started.

 

With a sigh Hinata returned the embrace and rested his head on Kageyama’s chest. The sound of rain drummed on the windows as the movie played quietly. He grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and wrapped them both up in it. He glanced up at Kageyama just as his mouth twitched into a smile at something that had apparently happened in the show.

 

Hinata let out a calming breath and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. Absentmindedly, he wished that he could pause this small moment and keep if for a while. 

 

Maybe not doing anything was okay after all.


	7. Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiots confessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 45 minutes late in my time zone so my apologies. (Because I wrote a sad kagehina and then realized it fit better with a different day so look forward to that later this week :3 hope you have a lovely day' -Cat

Speak your mind, even if your voice shakes. -Maggie Smith 

Hinata shifted his weight back and forth and back and forth, from one foot to the other and back again. He was practically bouncing off the walls in anticipation. He was a giant fluff ball of solar energy and nervousness as he waited behind the second gym. 

'I can do this! I can do this!' He reminded himself, 'I can do this! Worst case scenario is that he hates me and we're back to square one!' 

That really didn't help, as it made his heart sink to his toes and a wave of nervous nausea flood over him. His mouth went dry and his palms became disgustingly sweaty. Shit shit shit. 

"Hinata?" A mildly grumpy voice broke through his self conscious worrying. 

"A-Ahhh! Kageyama!!" Hinata practically jumped out of his skin, "HI!" 

"Hi?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow, "What do you want? And what was with the note on the vending machine? You could have just asked me at practice, dumbass." 

Hinata twiddled his thumbs and concentrated on his shoes and mumbled, "Well that's what happens on TV whenever you confess something..." 

"What?" 

"NOTHING" 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but was actually a little concerned. Hinata wasn't usually so skittish, something weird was definitely going on. The red head look like he was going to puke, but also like he was mildly elated about puking. What a weird person. 

"Kageyama Tobio!" Hinata addressed him stiffly.

"Huh?" Kageyama was becoming increasingly confused. 

"I-I have something to tell you!" The smaller boy announced firmly. 

Kageyama hesitated, "Uh. Okay..." 

"I! I....that is..." Hinata started, twiddling his thumbs and staring everywhere but Kageyama as he continued, "Well, you see...." 

Kageyama really didn't see it coming, but Hinata's determined eyes suddenly met his and Hinata shouted at him, "I REALLY LIKE YOU!" 

 

Kageyama blinked at him slowly, totally in shock. 

"WELL?" Hinata asked aggressively, looking like he might actually burst into tears any second now. 

"I...." Kageyama started, only to have Hinata interrupt him.

"It's fine! I already know that you don't like me, but I had to tell you!" Hinata declared, "'Speak your mind, even if your voice shakes!' I had to or else I would probably emotionally explode so you really don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. My expectations are already at negative three!" 

What exactly was the purpose of that declaration, exactly? Kageyama didn't know. 

"That's not what I was gonna say, you shit head." Kageyama replied with a red face. "I was gonna say 'I like you, too.'"

 

Hinata's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. 

"Close your mouth, idiot! Or bugs are gonna fly in!" Kageyama snapped, even more irritable when he was nervous. 

Hinata's lips were pulled into a huge grin, and he flew at Kageyama and hugged him for all he was worth. This scared the shit out of Kageyama, who eventually got over his embarrassment enough to hug him back.

"I'm so glad!" Hinata couldn't stop smiling. 

And though he'd never admit it, Kageyama couldn't help but smile either.


	8. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not turn out how I thought it would, but I'm going to go with it. (pining Kageyama is my weakness) Hope you like it! -Crow

Being in love with someone is hard, Kageyama decided. Every time he was near them his heart would start beating fast and his hands would get all gross and sweaty. It was also quite difficult to act unaffected when they did something that made the butterflies in his stomach freak out more than usual. Stupidly casual things, like little compliments, made him want to scream into a pillow and maybe punch a wall. It was all very troublesome.

 

It didn’t help that said person on interest was someone he spent everyday with. Seeing them all the time and not being able to tell them how he felt was killing him. Hinata would run around with the too bright smile and constant stream of determination, making Kageyama miserable and sappy at the same time.

 

It was a normal thing for the two of them to walk home together after practice; after all, their houses were surprisingly close. Just passed Hinata’s house was a tiny market place that contained a flower stand. A sweet old lady, who waved at him when he walked by, owned it. Kageyama was an asshole, but not too the point that he didn’t wave back with a small smile.

 

That short little walk in between their houses always made his chest ache. It was then that he decided that he needed to confess. No more sitting back and hoping that Hinata would wake up one day and realize his feelings for him. The only problem was _how_ to tell him. There’s not exactly a foolproof way to confess your love to your archrival turned best friend.

 

With a resigned sigh he decided to ask someone for advise. As much as he hated it, he needed someone’s opinion. Unfortunately, he had no friends to ask, so he went to the next best thing. His team mates. After he got home he pulled up the contact he had never used but somehow ended up in his phone anyway.

 

Kageyama: hey I need some advise…

Noya: OOoooOooo tell meh

 

 _Maybe this was a bad idea_ …

 

Kageyama: So I decided that I need to tell someone something. How should I do it?

Noya: be more specific! who who?? tell them what?

Kageyama: I need to tell someone that I like them?

Noya: so your gunna confess to Hinata? About time loser. Asahi owes me five bucks

Kageyama: oh my GOD never mind

 

He threw his phone at his pillow in defeat. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He decided to try someone more… sensitive? He picked up his phone and pulled up Suga’s number.

 

Kageyama: hey, I need advise.

Suga: About Hinata?

Kageyama: how does everyone already know?!

Suga: No offence, but it’s pretty obvious to anyone who’s paying attention.

Kageyama: Fine. Can you help me out or not?

Suga: It’s up to you! Only you will know the way to confess! Hinata is a pretty straightforward person so you will have to tell him directly or he won’t get it.

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the useless answer. He was done asking his team questions they won’t answer. But, maybe Suga was right? He could just tell him. He could go over to Hinata’s house right now and tell him. Before he couldn’t think of the millions of reasons why this was a bad idea he was already out his door and on his way. He tried not to overthink it, knowing that he would chicken out if he did.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the small stand of flowers, and on them, a bright orange rose. He quickly walked over and bought it before he could change his mind and before he knew it he was on Hinata’s front porch. He rang the doorbell and felt his stomach sink at the noise. He was really doing this. He was going to confess to Hinata. He could do this.

 

The door opened and his mind went blank.

 

“Hey Kageyama? What are you doing here?” Hinata asked staring at the blooming rose in his hand.

 

“I uhm, I came to tell you…” the rest of that sentence decided to get stuck in the back of Kageyama’s throat.

 

“Tell me… what?” Hinata was looking more confused by the moment. He had to do something in order to not look like an idiot.

 

“I like you. A lot.” He blurted out.

 

Hinata smiled. “Thanks Kags! I really like you too! You’re an awesome friend.”

 

“Oh my god. No. That’s not what I meant. I mean… I like you a lot… like love? I love you?” Kageyama tried to clarify, stumbling over every word he said.

 

Hinata’s eyes widened, and he looked at the flower with new understanding. “Ohhhhh. I get it. So did you want to like go on a date?”

 

Kageyama felt a weight lifted off his chest.

 

“Yes. Please.”


	9. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally on time. (

“Okay team! Gather around! Were trying a new team-building exercise today.” Daishi shouted at his team as practice begun.

 

Everyone rolled their eyes as they gathered around, and Daishi simply glared at them in return.

 

“Do we really have to?” Hinata asked. “We could just practice like a normal team for once.”

 

Daishi’s glare intensified at she looked at Hinata. “It’s important to build trust as a team! That’s one thing I noticed were lacking. You constantly all go for the ball at once, instead of trusting your teammate to receive it themselves. That must be fixed as soon as possible!”

 

The team grumbled and resigned themselves to a practice of pointlessness. They all gathered around in the center and Daichi paired them up. He decided to begin with a ‘trust fall’ exercise. One person would stand behind the other and the person in front would fall backwards and trust the person behind them to catch them.

 

He was sure that this would help the team at least a little bit. For a few blissful minuets, his team was doing what they were supposed to do with little complication. That is, until Hinata started shouting from the other side of the gym.

 

“You did that on purpose Kageyama! How could you drop me like that? You’re such a jerk!”

 

Daichi took a deep breath, like an old father whose children were fighting.

 

“Stop messing around and get back to the exercise!” he shouted across the gym.

 

There were only a few more moments of peaceful calmness before they started yelling again.

 

“Shut up dumbass! I didn’t mean to drop you last time! You just fell backwards when I wasn’t looking!” Kageyama yelled

 

“Then you should be paying more attention stupid!” Hinata yelled back.

 

Daichi ran a hind over his face. He was going to get gray hair before graduation if they kept shouting like this. He walked over to the bickering duo and broke their fight apart.

 

“Seriously you guys! How do expect to trust each other on the court of you can’t even do trust falls without dropping each other?”

 

Hinata and kageyama both looked at him, perplexed by such a statement.

 

“Whaaa? On the court is totally different then stupid trust falls! I’d trust Kageyama with my life if we were in a game!” Hinata pointed out.

 

“Ya really! This _‘exercise’_ it totally pointless and doesn’t prove anything about real trust!” Kageyama through in

 

Daichi’s eyes widened. _Oh… of course they wouldn’t take this seriously. They already trust each other so much this is pointless._ He realized.

 

“Whatever. Go practice receives or something. This exercise is pretty useless to you guys.”

 

Kageyama and Hinata smiled as they ran off to do some _real_ practice.

 


	10. Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhh im always late...sheesh get it together cat. Hope you have a lovely day! -Cat

Hinata was one of those people who would run off in any direction u themselves (or dragging someone along) if their friends didn't keep an eye on them. Full of unsurmountable energy and general positivity. 

Kageyama was usually a prime candidate for being dragged along, as he tended to space out, allowing Hinata to latch onto his arm and pull him in whatever direction he chose. (which was interesting, as Kageyama was usually really sensitive about being touched casually and was usually startled into high-alert by it. Hinata was the exception, and that may or may not have caused an observant Suga to wiggle his eyebrows at Daichi in a most amusing manner in an attempt to indicated that the two baby love-birds were wandering off again. Daichi became confused and thus did nothing to stop them from wandering away from the group and becoming lost in the city. It is here where this story picks up.)

 

"Kageyama!! Look!! The map says there's a sports store down this way, let's go to that!" Hinata declared happily. 

Kageyama vaguely wondered where the rest of their friends had gone, but as un-phased by Hinata's antics as he was, he just went with it, assuming they'd find everyone again sooner or later. Hinata had a tendency to work things out. 

"Is that Tokyo Tower?" Kageyama wondered aloud.

Hinata rolled his eyes, "No, that's on the other side of the city." 

Kageyama glared at him as his ears turned red, "I knew that!" 

"Uh-Huh." 

Kageyama made an incoherent sound signifying teenage annoyance and said no more. 

 

(A good 30 minutes later.) 

"The store was only supposed to be 2 blocks away why the hell aren't we there yet?" Kageyama growled. 

"I dunno! It said this street! The ad said this street!" Hinata protested, trying to appease his irritable friend. 

The pair walked around for another half an hour, drawing a blank as to where they were supposed to go to meet The others or to find the sports store. It was getting dark and the clouds were thick enough that the sunset was hardly visible. It stated to sprinkle, and then the rain fell harder and harder and the friends ran into the nearest subway station to take cover. 

"Jeez, look what's happened now. We're totally lost, school didn't teach us how to read a map and the storm killed my phone service." Kageyama hissed unhappily. 

"It'll be fine! Don't worry!" Hinata declared, half to convince himself. 

Kageyama sighed, they didn't have much money on them either. 

"C'mon. Let's find a pay phone." Hinata smiled sunnily despite the weather and grabbed Kageyama's hand to lead him to a phone. 

Kageyama was a little sensitive about touches. Though, Hinata seemed to be the exception. Instead of recoiling as he usually would, a different sort of uneasiness came over him. Well, maybe uneasy wasn't the word necessarily. He shook his head, sending raindrops flying, and tried to brush it away from his mind.

That was admittedly a little difficult when the goddamn sunshine boy himself was holding onto his hand like it was his last lifeline. What a dumbass. 

Kageyama tried to ignores when his stupid ears started getting hot; they were turning red again. What the hell was wrong with him today? 

Little did Kageyama know that Hinata was equally unsettled by holding hands with Kageyama. 

Though Hinata's thoughts ran more along the lines of, 'Oh shit why did I do this this is ridiculous what have I done my hands are sweaty and I think I forgot to put on deodorant this morning I probably smell bad like sweat and rain, gross, he's sweating a little too I wonder if he's mad at me what if he's mad at me was I too forward shit I did not think this through I just grabbed his hand I'm an actual idiot oh my god why'

But that's irrelevant. They eventually found a pay phone and dialed Suga. He didn't pick up. They tried Daichi instead.

"Hello?" Hinata basically cried, he was so on edge. Only then, he realized, that he hadn't released Kageyama's hand. He quickly let go (and blushed bright red). 

"Where have you been?!?" Daichi yelled into the phone. 

"Uh. We got a little lost?" Hinata replied, more like a suggestion than a real answer. 

"It's been four hours how did you even manage that? What idiots! Hold on, Me and Suga will come and pick you up. Where are you?" 

"Unmm..." Hinata looked to Kageyama and whispered, "where are we?"

"28th and Lily." He said finally, "In the subway station. 

"Okay, be there soon." Daichi replied wearily. 

"Bye!" Hinata said cheerfully, and hung up. 

"See! It's totally gonna be okay!" Hinata smiled. 

Kageyama was staring at the stairs with a strange look on his face. 

"Kageyama? Are you okay?" Hinata inquired, instinctively knowing to be quiet, even a little timid for once in his life. 

"What? Yeah. I'm okay." He said, not really meeting Hinata's eyes. 

Hinata scowled at him and snatched his hand to hold in his own. "Fine. Don't tell me what's wrong. I'll just stay like this then." 

Kageyama couldn't tell if that was genuine or meant to mock him, so he only could answer in befuddlement, "Uh. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."


	11. Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired rn and so behind and late for so many things. Oh well! Hope you have a nice day!! -Cat

Kagehina -- invincible 

Kageyama walked down the stone pathway slowly, his eyes devoid of any real sign of life. He hadn't had the courage to face him until now. So, with a shuddering breath he stopped and turned toward him. 

"Shouyo." He rasped, "It's me. It's Tobio." 

It felt like there was a snake curled around his throat, slowly choking the life out of him, but the feeling in his chest was worse. He could barely feel his heart beating, he didn't particularly care if it kept its steady rhythm or not. He despised the heaviness of it, the weight of possessing a human heart. All it did was sit under your ribs and preserve one's sorrows forever, each new person eventually tearing it open, leaving it to wallow in its pain once again. 

But today wasn't about Kageyama. He knew that. They both knew that, really. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice shaky and tears were threatening to rapidly erode what was left of his composure. "I'm so sorry." 

"I should have been with you, this wouldn't have happened, I don't even deserve to be forgiven." Tears streamed down his face and Kageyama's voice became desperate. 

"I told you that as long as I was around, you'd be invincible!" His voice cracked and his whole body was shaking. 

"I told you that we would conquer every obstacle! I told you I'd always be by your side..." Kageyama trailed off, staring no where in particular. 

"And I left you all alone." He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I never deserved you and I left you all alone anyways. I'll be sorry for the rest of my life. I can never make it up to you. I shouldn't even be trying to ask you to forgive me, I shouldn't even talk to you! I shouldn't even..." 

"I just miss you so much, Shouyo." He paused, trying to wipe the seemingly endless tears away, and allowing himself a shallow breath. His mouth was slightly open and the stray tear left his lips salty, his black hair was in disarray. Dark circles shadowed his empty eyes, and his arms hung limply at his sides. 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. I couldn't save you. I promised to make you invincible and I failed. I will never forgive myself for that." He took another shaky breath, reluctantly filling his lungs with cold air. 

He was barely able to stand. He straightened his back the best he could, held his chin high even as the tears streamed down his cheeks. Hinata hates it when he stared at the ground when he walked; always told Kageyama to be proud of who he was. So he tried to be, even though he didn't really see the value in it right now. His breath kept catching, but one slow, shaky step at a time, he walked back the way he came. A promise hung in the air, that he would return and talk with him again. Kageyama would always come back, because he could never really leave Hinata behind. He'd never even be able to contemplate leaving him alone again. 

He turned back just once, and said so quietly that no living thing would ever hear him, "I love you Hinata Shouyo, And I will until we meet again. Don't you forget that. That's my final promise to you." 

He turned away again, and walked away from the headstone. A little more life was in his eyes as a gentle, smiling voice whispered in the back of his mind. 

'I love you, too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey we also have 30 kagehina drabbles as a part of our 365 day writing challenge. (And 30 daisuga, 30 tsukkiyama and 15 asanoya) and our tumblr is nice-receive-hinata and its a haikyuu shipping blog (yay!)


End file.
